


Circuit-Su

by eerian_sadow



Series: ProwlxJazz Anniversary Challenge 2020 [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: First Meetings, Implied Rough Sex, M/M, Making bets, awkward staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Jazz is a dancer working as an entertainer in Iacon. Prowl is a member of the Primal Guard. They probably shouldn't mesh well, but they do have one thing in common.
Relationships: implied Jazz/Prowl, implied Smokescreen/Vibes
Series: ProwlxJazz Anniversary Challenge 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913479
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	Circuit-Su

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of the fics I finished for the ProwlxJazz community's 13th anniversary challenge. It fills the prompt "someone makes a bet"

Prowl watched the dancer across the room intently. The mech moved as gracefully as any trained martial artist, but with the sort of flare that a performer could add to their routine. The rest of the troupe was excellent as well, but something about this mech with his grace and his bright blue visor attracted his attention in ways he couldn’t describe.

“You,” Smokescreen nudged him with an elbow, “Should go talk to him.”

“He is working.” Prowl looked away from the dancer to scowl at his fellow Praxian. “And so are we, if you have forgotten.” 

“Ohhhh… I’m not the one who seems to have forgotten.” Smokescren grinned unrepentantly. “But seriously. I’ve never seen you this interested in anyone before. Go talk to him.”

Prow’s scowl deepened.

“After his set.” Smokescreen held his hands up to ward off an incoming lecture. “Go talk to him after his set. Worst he can do is tell you to go away, right?”

“We both know that there are worse things.” And they did, after their time together in the Enforcers before joining the Primal Guard. 

-_-_-_-

“He’s staring again.” Vibes leaned over Jazz’s shoulder and pointed at the black and white Praxian across the room. “Obviously, he sees something he likes.”

“Back off, Vibes.” Jazz ducked away from the femme with a frown. “He’s probably staring at you, cause you keep being weird.”

“Ha! He is absolutely staring at you. I could see it from across the room earlier. You should go offer him a private show.”

“I don’t do private shows and you know it.” Jazz frowned at her and turned away. “You offer him a show if you think he’s so interesting.”

Vibes was saying something sarcastic, but Jazz didn’t hear it as he stomped away from his fellow dancer.

-_-_-_-

“Aaaaand there goes your chance.” Smokescreen watched as the dancer walked briskly out of the dance hall, disappearing in the press of bodies attending the party and leaving the femme he’d been talking to behind. 

“So it seems.” Prowl frowned as the other mech left the room. 

“Unless you go after him, anyway. We’re off duty now that Ironhide and Roadbuster are here, anyway.”

“I have my doubts that my presence would be welcome. He seemed angry.” 

“And you’ll never know if you don’t go!”

Smokescreen was right and he knew it, but Prowl also didn’t want to seem predatory by pursuing the dancer uninvited. 

“You’ll lose him if you don’t go now! And then you might never see him again!”

Never seeing him again seemed unlikely given how popular the dance troupe had been tonight, though Smokescreen brought up a valid point about getting lost in the Primal Palace, even if it had been unintentional. “Perhaps I should offer him an escort back to his rooms. It is easy to get turned around in the palace.”

“There you go!” Smokescreen was pushing him toward the door before he could say anything else--or act on his rapidly changing mind. 

-_-_-_-

“Ten shanix says that Jazz punches him and comes back to the party alone.”

Smokescreen looked at the femme who had stopped next to him in surprise. She was tall, thin and had the strangest helm design he had ever seen--and she was also the femme that Prowl’s sudden crush had been talking to earlier. “Oh, is that his name? It suits him.”

“It does, yes.” She smiled. “But he’s also an idiot when it comes to people being interested in him. Your friend is probably getting punched.”

“Prowl is not getting punched. He’s a gentlemech.”

“Ten shanix says otherwise.”

“You’re on.”

-_-_-_-

“Excuse me?” Jazz jolted up out of his irritated slump at the sound of the stranger’s voice. Last thing he needed was one of the staff telling him off for loitering in a hallway. 

“Yeah?” He turned around, and felt his jaw fall open as he realized the mech speaking to him was the Praxian who had been staring all night. Maybe Vibes had been on to something after all. “Uh. Can I help you?”

“I saw you leave the party and thought that I should offer an escort back to your rooms.” The other mech’s sensory wings twitched in a way that looked nervous. “It is far too easy to get lost in the Palace corridors.”

“Uh huh.” Jazz crossed his arms and frowned. He should have known better. “I don’t know what they told you, but not all of us provide “escort” services.”

“What? No!” The Praxian took a small step closer, one hand held up to stop him from saying anything else. “That is not what I meant, and I apologize for using words that made it seem like it was. Truly, I just want to walk you back to your room. And perhaps know your name.”

He studied the other mech for a moment, noting the colors that marked him as part of the Prime’s personal guard. It took a certain kind of mech to get that close to the Prime, and it wasn’t likely to be the kind who would take advantage of a dancer from Polyhex. 

“All right, but you gotta tell me your name, first.”

The smile that lit up the other mech’s face helped push away some of the unease he had been feeling. “I am Prowl of Praxus, a lieutenant in the Primal Guard.”

“Jazz of Polyhex, dancer, singer and practitioner of Circuit-Su.”

“Noted.” Prowl’s smile widened, if that was possible. “I am glad that you know how to take care of yourself, should you find yourself in disreputable company.”

“Yeah, it’s been useful.” Jazz returned the other mech’s smile and started walking with him when Prowl stepped up next to him. “More than once, actually.”

“I have studied Circuit-Su myself, though I have yet to find a dojo in Iacon I enjoy practicing at. Perhaps we could meet to spar sometime?”

He couldn’t help the small laugh that came out of his mouth. That had to be the worst way to be asked out that he’d ever heard. But he hadn’t had a practice partner in a long time. “Sounds good to me, mech. There’s a decent enough dojo up on the north end of the city, with a nice little cafe across the street to top up our fuel afterward.”

Prowl gave him another of those blinding smiles. “That sounds wonderful!”

-_-_-_-

“Huh. I really thought Jazz would be back.” Vibes frowned into her cup of punch as the cleaning crew began picking up the trays of food remaining on the refreshment table.

“I told you Prowl was a gentlemech.” Smokescreen grinned and held a hand out. “Pay up.”

“I don’t exactly bring cash to a party like this. It’s back in my room.” 

“Oh?” Smokescreen let his wings lift in interest, though he doubted she could read the signal. “Are you inviting me over to your place?”

“Well, it has been kind of fun, even if I did lose ten shanix.” Vibes grinned and held out a hand.

Smokescreen didn’t hesitate to take it and let the femme lead him back to the rooms where the dance troupe was staying. Vibes was just unlocking the door to her room when the door across from them opened and Prowl stepped out.

He was scratched and dented in places, and smiling more brightly than Smokescreen could ever remember seeing.

“Good evening, Smokescreen. Before you say it, you were right.” Prowl closed the other door, still smiling, and set off toward the barracks.

“Hey, hold up.” Vibes turned to face the other Praxian. “I gotta know something.”

“Yes?” Prowl looked curious as he turned back.

“Did he punch you? I mean, before you did whatever else you did?”

“He… did not. Were you concerned for my wellbeing?”

“No. She’s trying to get out of paying up.”

“I see.” Prowl quirked a wing at him in silent disapproval, though he was smirking as he added, “He kicked me, but none of his punches landed.”

“Damn.” Vibes turned back to the door and opened it.

“Prowl,” Smokescreen stared at the other Praxian. “Never, ever tell me anything else about your love life.”


End file.
